


remember

by jinnieuwu



Category: UP10TION, X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Friends to Lovers, Help, How Do I Tag, Light Angst, M/M, Memory Loss, Post-Break Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-29 00:35:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20073226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jinnieuwu/pseuds/jinnieuwu
Summary: in which jinhyuk and wooseok used to be together but broke upone day Jinhyuk sees wooseok again, exceptWooseok doesn't know who he isAnd Seungyoun?Well.....You'll just have to see





	remember

**Author's Note:**

> HOW DO I ADD TAGS THAT AREN'T SUGGESTED WHAT
> 
> [chaptered fic]
> 
> also i'm not that good at writing please bare with me or not at all if you'd like :<

Jinhyuk and Wooseok was your typical cliché

was friends since childhood, watched eachother grow, had eachother's backs through hard times, and somewhere along the way

_ **just fell inlove.** _

\- - - - - - 

[Highschool]

"Wooseok!" Jinhyuk called out, walking towards the said male

"What do you want now?" Wooseok replies before looking up from his locker to face his stupidly handsome for some reason bestfriend _(forget he said the handsome part)_

Just to see him have, what seems to be one of the brightest smiles he's ever seen

"look!" the other waves a handmade card

His attention then switches from jinhyuk's smile to the card he's currently holding

_ah... that must be for the one he likes_

Suddenly wooseok's mood is ruined.

[l a s t n i g h t]

"Woo? Seok! Seokkkkk!" Jinhyuk says while poking the male beside him to get his attention

the other points to the book he's currently reading "shut it, i'm studying." 

ignoring his words "it's valentine's tomorrow!"

Wooseok finally looks up from the book "so?"

"What do you mean 'sO' " 

"hyuk, the same thing happens every year, people confess, get chocolates, flowers, and all that" wooseok replies disintrested

For a second jinhyuk contemplates if the next words he's about to say is a good idea to put out there 

"But this time i'm one of those people confessing..." 

_oh...._

Just with those words wooseok's heart dropped, like when you're at the top of the drop tower, except you didn't expect it to suddenly drop

"Hello?? earth to wooseok??" 

He snaps out of his thoughts, and collects his messed up feelings which he currently hopes never even existed 

"Ah? Ah!" He lets out nervously , his own mind clouded by the emotions he's feeling right now

_Why didn't i know?_

_Why do i only know now?_

_Who is it?_

Jinhyuk's voice snaps him out of whatever it is again

"you okay?" he says worried by the sudden change of expression seen in wooseok's face

"I'm all good"

"so who is it?" wooseok says trying to sound as casual as possible, ignoring the way his heart aches

"well..." jinhyuk grins

"you'll see tomorrow"

wooseok wants to scream and cry.

\- - - - - -

"Ahh"

"Today's the day?" Wooseok says, looking up whatever he was looking for in the first place to distract himself

"Yup!" Jinhyuk says happily before pausing "can you read it first tho? i wanna know what you think" 

_don't do this to me_

"no" he says firmly trying not to show any other emotion that might give away anything he's currently feeling

"please!!' jinhyuk pleads the smaller one 

_don't._

"please wooseok." his voice sounding softer and more desperate, expression turning serious

_ **time to get hurt i guess.** _

"fine." he says taking the card from jinhyuk's hands 

****

**Hi! if you're reading this i want you to know, i like you, actually no i love you, i've watched you alot, spent time with you, and as time passes i find myself falling for you even more**

_every word he reads sends an arrow right through his heart_

**I love the way you smile, laugh, every little thing you do, i love your voice, personality, everything, you make me happy in a way i can't put into words, i'd get mad everytime someone hits on you, confesses to you, but you probably don't see that right?**

wooseok wants to go home and cry. that seems child like... but thats what he feels

wooseok stops reading and just gives it back to jinhyuk

"It's good, here take it and go confess" he tries to offer him a smile but he doesnt think it seems convincing

"Did you... read it all?"

"no" and with that he closes his locker

"i need to go now jinhyuk" he picks up his bag walking as fast as he can away from him 

"wooseok stop!" 

so he runs.

\- - - - - - -

Jinhyuk and Wooseok's friendship started during kindergarten

Jinhyuk was a bright kid while wooseok was more on the quiet side 

during playtime, while he was riding the swing, 

someone occupies the swing next to him, there's jinhyuk smiling at him brightly 

"wanna be friends?" 

\- - - - - - 

Wooseok finds himself running towards the school's court, panting, trying to catch his breath, taking a seat at one of the benches, when he does he just finally gives in to everything he's feeling, ignoring the fact anyone could see him, he cries. 

liking jinhyuk just happend.

one day when they were in his room having a movie marathon, jinhyuk falls asleep, his head finding a way into wooseok's shoulder despite him being smaller, he looks to his side and just silently stares at the other male, hearing his breathing, then wooseok just starts wondering what it would be like to wake up with him, sleep with him, his eyes falls to his lips, what would it feel like having those against his?

he continues to cry, wiping it away each time trying to get a hold of himself

he hears a familiar voice "wooseok?" 

_oh no no no no no _

before he can process anything, he gets up quickly attempting to escape once again

unfortunately for him, jinhyuk was faster already expecting his movement thus quickly going infront of him blocking his way

"m-move" he tries his best not to let his voice crack which clearly failed

"i wish you could see how much i adore you not just in a friendly way" jinhyuk says

wooseok becomes confused only to realize that he's reading the damn card again

"Jinhyuk move." He says once again a little more firm than last time

"I love the way you look in my sweaters when you stay over, how big it looks on you, how your glasses makes you look even cuter that you already are"

he can't even hear the words jinhyuk is saying propery so he shouts 

"MOVE" before pushing jinhyuk away with whatever strength he has left

Wooseok's actions makes him stumble and soon there goes wooseok walking away again

I'm not letting you walk away thinking i love someone else

"I LOVE YOU KIM WOOSEOK" He shouts as loud as possible

Wooseok freezes at the sudden shout, feeling his soul leave his body 

_what?_

"I LOVE YOU KIM WOOSEOK" Jinhyuk shouts once again

_what_

Before he can react jinhyuk is running towards him 

"What?" Is all he manages to say

"I love you" 

"stop joking around" he says in disbelief

"I'm not" jinhyuk takes his hand making him hold the card

"Read the very last part"

And with shaking hands he brings it up to read 

"I wish you love me too, kim wooseok." He drops to the floor sobbing 

"Y-You" He can't breathe properly, his heart feeling an overwhelming amount of joy

Jinhyuk goes down as well pulling into a hug, comforting him

"You should've finished it" jinhyuk says still hugging wooseok 

All wooseok does is pull jinhyuk close to him, closing the distance between them with a kiss, ignoring that fact they're sitting in the middle of the school court.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope it wasn't THAT bad
> 
> also other charcters will be added once they're shown!


End file.
